Electroporation is a technique for facilitating the transfer of macromolecules from an extracellular compartment to an intracellular space. The local delivery of therapeutic agent (macromolecules) in a targeted tissue site, along with the application of an electrical stimulus to the targeted tissue site increases the uptake of the agent by cells near or in the target tissue. Application of the electrical stimulus causes membranes of the cells within the tissue site to destabilize, in turn, forming pores through which the macromolecules migrate into the cells of the tissue site.
Treatment of the tissue site via electroporation advantageously allows localized treatment of the tissue site, thus reducing the damage to surrounding healthy tissue. Further, electroporation allows for delivery of lower dosages of macromolecules to the tissue site, thereby reducing side effects caused by some macromolecules introduced in large dosages. Lastly, electroporation may increase the efficiency by which macromolecules are delivered to the tissue site, e.g., increasing the percentage of cells that take up macromolecules, thereby increasing the therapeutic efficacy of the macromolecules.